In general, a hair clip having a long clip to hold selected hair is used to conduct such beauty work as cutting, dyeing of hair at home or in beauty shop.
Said hair clip(100) is divided into an upper clip piece and a lower clip piece, and taking the curve of our head into consideration like in an attached FIG. 1, the upper clip piece(110) has such a structure that a bracket(113) formed from the border line between the curvature portion(111) and the pressing plate(112) is formed in one united body with a pressing plate(112) having a curve-shaped curvature portion, a curvature portion(111).
Said lower clip piece(210) having a shape corresponding to the upper clip piece(110) has a structure formed in one united body with a curvature portion(211), a pressing plate(212) and a bracket(213) corresponding to the bracket(113) from the border line between the curvature portion(211) and the pressing plate(212).
A rivet(R) is installed through the connection hole passing through each of brackets(113), (213), and on the axis of the rivet(R) a torsion spring(S) is installed in order to impart the elasticity to the upper clip piece(110) and the lower clip piece(210) like at a conventional type of nipper.
On the other hand, the curvature portion(211) of the lower clip piece(210) get the bigger gap to the curvature portion(111) of the upper clip piece(110), the nearer it goes to the pressing plate(212), depending on the formation and installation of each of brackets (see the A part in Drawings).
Said conventional hair clip(100) has long curvature portions(111)(211) and so it has following problem in selecting and holding hair from the head.
In regard to the length of the curvature portions of the upper clip piece and the lower clip piece, an one end part of the curvature portion having good contact has good selection of hair, but the more it goes to the rear direction, the weaker the force holding hair becomes due to the shape of the brackets.
For this reason, one part of selected hair can fall away and so the hair become easily disheveled. After all, the conventional hair clip brings about difficulty when a worker trim or dye hair and then worker has to use another hair clip additionally to solve this difficulty.